


I Can Do This All Night

by Alex_StarkRogers84



Series: Stony Sex Stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Hairy Steve Rogers, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Rimming, Steve Rogers' Monster Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_StarkRogers84/pseuds/Alex_StarkRogers84
Summary: Hey guys!!! It's finally here! I am really sorry for taking so long.I actually was hoping to post this on Christmas, but real life got in the way.Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and let me know if you liked it in the comments.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Sex Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080401
Kudos: 142





	I Can Do This All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! It's finally here! I am really sorry for taking so long.  
> I actually was hoping to post this on Christmas, but real life got in the way.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and let me know if you liked it in the comments.

“So…” Steve began, turning a very cheeky look toward Tony, “I believe the last time we had sex, Captain America promised to avenge the torture you put me through.”

“Uh huh. I believe spanking was mentioned somewhere in there,” Tony looked up at Steve just as cheekily, “and fucking my tight little hole all night.”

“Oh, that I will. I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve.” Steve smirked hungrily at his omega, “How bad do you want it?” a wink.

“Oh, I want it so bad, _alpha_. I’ve been very naughty, you see, and I think my punishment has to be just as fitting, don’t you think?” Tony didn’t even realize Steve was backing him against a wall until his back hit it. It was really hot, getting crowded by his alpha like that.

Steve could see the bright red blush on Tony’s cheeks creeping down his neck, only to disappear under the collar of the red-and-black plaid shirt hugging his frame. Their bodies were less than an inch apart, and Steve could very easily feel the heat of arousal radiating from his omega. “I do. I’m gonna spank that cute little ass so hard, you ain’t gonna walk properly or sit right for weeks.”

The way Tony’s pupils blew wide was enough of an answer for Steve. “I guess I could use a small stay-at-home vacation.” Tony mused.

Steve leaned in to murmur in Tony’s ear, “Good, because you ain’t gonna be able to much after I’m done with you…” The omega shivered from the sultry roughness in his voice, and then let out a squeak as the alpha nibbled at his earlobe.

The next thing Tony registered was strong hands on his hips lifting him off the ground. He was pinned to the wall, face to face with those gorgeous blue eyes and those handsome blonde locks and those full, pink lips. “ _Alpha_ …” Tony’s voice was somewhere between a whisper and a whimper, and that was all it took for Steve’s lips to crush against his.

The kiss was hot, passionate, demanding, and Tony felt a very deep need to give into it, let himself be dominated, manhandled, _taken care of_ , thoroughly. He wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck, trying to pull his body closer than physically possible for either of them. His legs were next, latching onto Steve’s hips. Minutes that felt like too long and not enough at the same time went by, and Tony had to break the kiss, panting for air, though he very much did not want to. Steve could, and did continue trailing kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and found the perfect spot to suck a bruise almost endlessly. The moan that left Tony’s mouth only spurned the alpha further, who kept sucking harder, just short of breaking the skin there.

Yes, Tony had already started leaking slick the moment he was being kissed, but he hadn’t expected it to soak his jeans through so soon. “Someone’s definitely excited…” Steve grinned.

“Of course I am.” Tony giggled, “What would you know anyway? You’ve never been kissed by you.”

“But I’ve been kissed by you, and that’s infinitely better than anything else.” Steve replied, eyes shining with earnestness.

“Yeah, yeah…” Tony muttered before pulling him into a kiss, this one a little softer, just a little less hurried.

Steve’s hand snuck into Tony’s shirt, feeling every muscle in the omega’s back. It wasn’t easy though; the shirt he wore didn’t allow his hands to move as freely as he would have liked. “Do you like this shirt?” Steve asked.

Tony couldn’t stop the chuckle that left him, “A little…I don’t think either of our clothes should suffer just because I was naughty.”

“You’re damn right.” Steve grunted and let Tony down on his feet. The next moment, the Super Soldier leaned in to press his lips to the omega’s in a hungry kiss, while his hands tried to unbutton the shirt. He was definitely focused on the kiss more than unbuttoning Tony’s shirt, because after a few minutes of fumbling around with those pesky things that wouldn’t come off, the alpha growled into the kiss, a deep rumble vibrating in his chest.

Tony shivered at the sound of Steve’s growl, and broke the kiss, “Here, I got this.” he murmured, unbuttoning his shirt entirely. Steve once again attacked his mouth, kissing him even more fiercely, this time groping yearningly at Tony’s skin, exploring the dip and curve of every single muscle as if he was doing it for the first time. Tony couldn’t help moaning into the kiss, hands coming up to cup the alpha’s face.

Tony’s hands dropped down to unbutton Steve’s mint-green shirt, but the Super Soldier didn’t have the patience for him to undo them all, so he just ripped it off in one smooth motion, revealing the pure bulk of muscle, everything he had worked on in DC had definitely been fruitful.

“You put on even more muscle since Christmas.” Tony stated, voice a little stunned, but his face clearly liked it.

“I should be offended that you’re noticing this just now.” Steve raised a brow.

“You should be happy that I am pleasantly surprised.” Tony countered, his hands coming to rest against those harder-than-ever pecs.

“Oh, I’m gonna show you pleasantly surprised.” Steve nodded with a grin, before he lifted Tony off his feet and into his arms, before crushing their mouths together in a heated kiss. He carried Tony to the bed, and dropped him on it.

Tony landed on the bed with a bounce, and immediately found himself being manhandled onto all fours, with his ass just begging to be plundered by his alpha. There was just one issue though, the omega had too many clothes on. Steve made quick work of getting him out of the shirt he somehow hadn’t bothered removing. Steve went down on his knees, his face buried in the wet patch of slick while his strong hands massaged the omega’s more than perky butt cheeks. The alpha didn’t think he’d ever felt hungrier for his omega before. He kissed and licked at the steadily growing wet patch as his hands squeezed, getting Tony’s ass ready for what was definitely going to be a heavy session of spanking.

While Tony was enjoying the massage his ass received, he wanted to feel that tongue on his ass, and not his jeans. “Alpha, can I get rid of my jeans, please?”

Well, asking nicely might not have been the best course of action, because, Tony heard the fabric of his jeans ripping a moment later as his slicked hole was exposed to the air. Tony had just a moment to comprehend the fact that Steve tore through his jeans like it was a piece of paper, before the alpha’s tongue invaded his hole. The omega gasped out loud, and his head flopped onto the mattress when his arms couldn’t hold him up any longer. Steve got to work immediately, unbuckling Tony’s belt before tossing it in the corner, then proceeded to tear through the entire leg of the jeans, until it fell off, nothing more than a rag. He threw it off to the side as well, followed by whatever remained of his underpants. It was safe to say the only piece of clothing that was expected to survive the night was Tony’s shirt which, fortunately, was out of harm’s way.

Steve picked him up and held him flush against his chest, craning his neck to kiss him deep and hungry. It had been a long time since Tony had the shaggy feel of his alpha’s strong chest against his back, and it was awesome. Tony’s hand drew up to settle in those blonde locks, tugging them just a little to make the alpha keep kissing him. Steve’s hands were busy feeling up Tony’s abs and chest, and teasing his nipples every now and then.

It wasn’t until Tony was very nearly out of breath that Steve broke the kiss. “Wanna take off my pants?” he asked, and stepped back when Tony nodded.

Tony took a moment to steady his breath, and then went up to Steve, hands on the buckle of his belt while his mouth got busy sucking and biting at those light brown-pink nipples. Steve’s breath caught in his throat as Tony massaged his nipples, and moaned out when Tony bit down, sure to leave a mark for a while. It was of course, meant to distract the alpha as his pants and underwear were dropped to the floor, pooling by his feet to reveal his cock, standing in attention. Steve stepped out of his pants and kicked them away, before grabbing Tony by the ass and pulling him up for a heated kiss, his tongue sliding in the omega’s mouth easily. He carried Tony to the bed and settled the omega in his lap, giving his butt one last squeeze before he broke the kiss.

“How hard do you want it?” Steve asked earnestly.

“How hard can you go?” Tony returned.

“Enough to break bones…” Steve stated matter-of-factly, “I don’t want you to hurt, Sweetheart.”

“Okay, maybe not that hard…” Tony chuckled, “but you promised I wouldn’t be able to walk or sir right for weeks, and I really, really like how that sounds.” He placed a quick peck on the alpha’s lips.

“You got it.” Steve rumbled, and adjusted Tony so that the omega’s ass was right in his lap, “You ready?”

“I’ve been waiting since Christmas, and it’s your birthday today. If I have to wait any longer I might just strangle you.” Tony complained. He was about to say something more but let out a whine when Steve’s hand landed on his ass, hard, hard enough to sting, hard enough to get his ass leaking more slick.

“You were saying something, Sweetheart?” Steve asked, and Tony could feel the smug smile on his face. The alpha was busy ogling his omega’s beautiful, perky butt with his very red handprint on it though.

“Was I?” Tony squeaked.

Another slap, on the other cheek, and another whimper from the omega, and Steve wondered if his cock could get any harder. “Something about strangling, if I heard it right…”

“N…no. I was j…ah!” Tony squeaked when another smack landed on his ass. He was definitely going to be sore for quite a while once Steve was done with him.

“Just what, Sweetheart?”

“I could answer if y…” Tony let out a pathetic whine as he was cut off once again with a smack. “If you j…” another slap. “Will you…” and another.

“You’re enjoying this.” Steve grinned as he landed another slap, echoing through the room.

“I hate you…” Tony mumbled.

“No you don’t.” Steve shot back.

“No I don’t. Is that all you got there, Soldier? I swear my grandma could give a better spanking, though I’ve never met her, but you know…HOLY MOTHERF…of God!” Tony cried out as Steve landed a hard hit on his ass.

“Something else you wanna say?” Steve asked, sounding smug.

“Nothing. Please carry on.” Tony urged, voice squeaky and high.

“That’s my omega.” Steve praised before landing another hit, making Tony cry out. Less than a dozen spanks later, Tony was a whimpering mess with an angry red butt leaking slick all over Steve’s cock.

Steve had the omega sit up in his lap before kissing him hungrily. He pulled Tony flush against his body, hands wrapped snugly around him. The omega couldn’t stop grinding his slick holes against the alpha’s thick shaft, needing it inside him right away. Tony knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, but well, a guy could dream. Steve was going to have his way with him, and he was going to take his own sweet time, and Tony couldn’t describe how excited he was about everything.

“Please tell me you’re not done spanking me.” Tony spoke as he broke the kiss, voice almost begging.

“What do you think?” Steve shot Tony a smug smile.

“Alpha…” Tony whined, “stop playing around. Please spank me more. My ass is not even half sore.”

“Don’t you worry Sweetheart. You’re gonna be so sore, you ain’t moving a muscle for at least a week. That’s the only way you’ll let me take care of you as much as I want.”

Tony let out a pleased whine at the thought of Steve looking after him more than he already did, which of course turned high-pitched as another slap landed on his ass. Steve kissed him once again, biting down on the omega’s lower lip just short of breaking the delicate skin there.

“Come on, let me get a taste of that delicious slick you’ve been leaking all over me.” Steve murmured, settling Tony down on all fours on the bed, and moved behind him, hands gripping those perfectly round globes. He spanked them both a few times, making the omega whimper, before he brought his mouth to that tight rim of muscle, giving it an experimental lick, causing Tony to shiver as he tasted the rosy flavor of his omega’s slick.

“Alpha…” whimpered Tony, “more…please…” his voice begged.

“Shh…” Steve soothed, massaging Tony’s glutes, “Be patient omega. I’ll give you everything you want.” He massaged the globes, hands circling around, before he slapped a hand on one. Tony’s slick slathered all over made it even noisier than Steve expected, and his omega’s moan was most certainly rewarding. He slapped the other globe, and Tony moaned once again.

Tony’s entrances dribbled slick relentlessly, which was now beginning to stain the sheets, and Steve didn’t want any of that sweet nectar going to waste. The alpha put his mouth to work immediately, lapping up all of it, and teasing Tony’s sensitive slit at the same time. Tony buried his face into the mattress as his hands fisted the sheets. Steve’s hand came to rest on his cock, beginning to stroke him all too slowly. His grip on the omega’s ass was strong enough that Tony couldn’t grind his hips to get the extra friction he wanted.

So much stimulation all at once; Tony’s hole was being licked expertly by his alpha’s strong tongue, his dick was being stroked slow enough for it to be torture, and the slaps that landed on his ass every few seconds. It was too much and not enough at the same time, and Tony let out a scream, muffled into the mattress.

Steve chuckled at his omega, pulling him up flush against his chest, the cool feel of his dog-tags giving him a rush of affection for the gorgeous omega he was so lucky enough to have. He placed kisses over Tony’s neck, trailing them along a shoulder, then along his jaw, to meet his lips with his own in a soft, chaste kiss. “What’s the matter, Sweetheart?”

“Nngh…wan’ more…” Tony mumbled grinding his hips against Steve’s erection.

“I’ll give you all you want, Sweetheart. You don’t even gotta ask.” Steve murmured, pushing his dick between Tony’s legs. He could feel his omega’s slick dribbling onto it as he slid forward.

Tony let out a moan as his alpha grabbed both their cocks in one hand and began stroking them oh so slowly. He brought his hand to join his alpha’s, and they both ground their bodies against each other until Tony was a whimpering mess.

“Will you come for me, Sweetheart?” Steve murmured in Tony’s ear, and his husky voice was enough to set off the omega, who went rigid momentarily before his cock pulsed with the orgasm that hit him like a bus. He moaned out aloud as he came all over his and his alpha’s hands. Tony was breathing heavily, and Steve held him close as the omega came down from his high, peppering kisses over his neck and shoulders all the while.

Steve brought his hand toward his mouth to taste his omega’s come. “Mm…so sweet.” he crooned.

Tony let out a breathy chuckle. “I love you…” he mumbled, still working on coming down from his orgasm.

“And I love you.” Steve kissed Tony once again, this time a little hungry. He didn’t stop until Tony needed to breathe, then laid him down on his back. Tony was quick to hold out his arms for his alpha, who went into the embrace beaming happily. While it was romantic, it turned erotic within moments, with Steve eagerly nipping at Tony’s ear, then trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. The alpha trailed further down to Tony’s chest, and began sucking bruises everywhere. Tony’s legs had wrapped themselves around Steve while he moaned his heart out at every touch from his alpha.

Once he got to Tony’s nipples, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony tight, as if he was never going to let go of his omega, and put the perky peaks through a series of bites and kisses that were sure to leave them both bruised and sore for a long time. The alpha was determined to leave his omega exhausted and his voice raw by the time they were done. Tony writhed under his ministrations, moaning incessantly as he held on to his alpha like his life depended on it. By the time Steve was done, Tony’s nipples were so bruised and so sensitive that just a simple lick was enough to make him gasp.

“You wanna suck me off?” Steve asked, coming up to kiss him.

“Please…” Tony whined.

Steve settled himself by Tony’s head, the omega’s beautiful body right before him, all for him. He brushed light fingers over Tony’s nipples, making him whimper before he moved on to feeling his abs, tracing the ridges as he made his way toward his cock. Once Tony got busy sucking him off, Steve just had to get a piece of that delicious cock before his eyes. He grabbed the omega’s thighs and pulled them in until his hole was on display, right within his reach.

This time, Steve was relentless with the spanking, and continued until Tony’s ass was beet red, and swollen, and sore. He even landed a few slaps right over his hole, which made the omega cry out around his dick, the vibrations sending excited shivers up and down his spine. He didn’t even realize it until he saw it with his eyes, but his dick was almost completely buried inside Tony’s mouth, something he thought would never be physically possible. Also, now that he was seeing it, he felt Tony’s teeth pressing down against his thick shaft, not enough to hurt, but it just felt so hot.

That’s it! Steve waned to fuck Tony, and he wanted to do it soon, so he got to work on loosening him up. He started off with a finger, slowly teasing the tight rim of muscle before he very slowly pushed in past the resistance. Tony groaned, and it made Steve’s hips push forward, and just like that, his entire length was buried inside the omega.

As much as Tony wanted to stay that way for a little longer, Steve was way too big for his mouth and it was getting hard to breathe, though it was very much worth it. He pulled off with a gasp for air even as the shaft was tightly in his grip. “That…was awesome!” he panted.

“It’s going to get even better.” Steve assured, returning to his ministrations. His finger was buried to the knuckle and he only had to get it just a little crooked which had Tony keening in pleasure. The omega’s jaw hurt just a little from being stretched this far, so he resorted to stroking the massive shaft in his face and licking it, extending the same treatment to those balls dangling right there.

Steve added a second finger, and began to scissor them apart, and was rewarded with his omega’s whimpers. He took a moment to taste some of the slick leaking out of Tony’s slit, teasing the lips there. Oh how eager he was for the day they were finally married and his omega finally went into heat only and only for him. Then they could finally be mates, something he’d been dreaming of ever since he met this wonderful human being. The alpha felt a rush of possessiveness stir in him, and it was elating.

Beneath him Tony had the same thoughts running through his mind, their perfect wedding, and an even better life as mates.

A while later, Steve added the third finger, and began to work Tony’s hole in earnest, getting it ready to take his girth. He remembered vividly how uncomfortable Tony had been the last time when he hadn’t bothered to prepare himself, and Steve was having none of that this time around. Tony writhed under his ministrations, letting out tantalizing moans every time his fingers managed to hit his prostate.

Sometime later, once Steve was satisfied Tony was loosened up sufficiently, he picked up the omega and adjusted him so that his face was buried into the mattress and ass raised in the air. He landed a few slaps, making Tony cry out in pleasure-pain, before settling down to eat him out.

Tony whined when he felt his hole being stretched out once again by his alpha’s thumbs, and then he was being broached by his warm, wet tongue. “Alpha!” he cried out as Steve went deeper and deeper. It had been way too long since their last time and Tony had really missed feeling this way. Steve’s time in DC had been hard for both of them, but none of that mattered now; all that mattered was that they were together, having the time of their life.

As much as Steve might have been eager to fuck Tony, he could not just go by without tasting his omega thoroughly before he fucked him. The fact that Tony loved it when Steve rimmed him was an added bonus. Steve licked every bit of slick that dribbled out while stretching him out thoroughly with his thumbs.

“Alpha…please fuck me…” Tony begged, voice no more than an eager whine.

“Oh, I am going to fuck you alright.” Steve replied, voice laced with want, “I’m gonna show you a good time like you’ve never had before.”

Tony, who was already pretty much helpless at his alpha’s ministrations, couldn’t do much besides shudder in anticipation for what was to come…well, besides him. His ass was already sore from all the spanking he’s gotten, and it felt so great, he couldn’t put it into words. He found himself whining when Steve stopped rimming him, hole clenching up in a futile attempt to hold on to the retreating thumbs.

Steve shuffled behind Tony, lining up his giant erection with Tony’s petite entrance. Their difference in size always amazed the alpha. Back when they had sex for the first time, he’d never imagined Tony would be able to accommodate his massive girth inside him, let alone his length, but lo and behold, his omega had not only proven him wrong, he’d more than enjoyed it.

“You ready for me, omega?” Steve asked, rubbing his rock-hard cock against Tony’s entrance.

“Yes!” Tony nearly screeched, “Fuck me alpha, please!” he begged, pushing his butt back against Steve’s cock that had him biting down a groan.

Steve had to hold down Tony’s hips to stop him from moving, then slapped the butt lightly, which still had the omega hissing out. He grabbed his dick, and pressed it against Tony’s entrance, no intention of pushing it inside. He moved it along the length of Tony’s slit, pressing against the lips just enough to make him whine.

“Do you want me to cry?!” Tony complained, “Because I swear I will have a breakdown right now if your dick is not inside me within the next thirty seconds.”

“You’re no fun.” Steve grumbled half-heartedly as he slapped Tony’s butt once again. Tony had only enough time to cry out before Steve buried the head of his cock inside him. The cry turned into a moan of pleasure as Steve penetrated him further, inch by inch. Once he was buried to the hilt, he noticed Tony breathing quicker than he should, and stayed there.

“Please move…” Tony begged, desperate to feel him.

“I will, once you’re comfortable.” Steve promised. Tony let out a desperate whine, so Steve pressed him down into the mattress, laying soft, gentle kisses along his shoulders and neck instead, to soothe him.

Tony’s hands came up to grab at Steve’s hair, but the alpha caught them, and pinned them over his head with just one hand. The omega whined once again at being denied contact. Steve kissed Tony’s lips to silence him, and the omega sighed into the kiss. “I love you…” Steve murmured with a smile.

“Mm…I love you too.” Tony murmured.

Once Tony was comfortable with the stretch around Steve’s dick, the alpha began moving inside his omega, his fiancé. He let go of the omega’s hands, and wrapped his own around the omega, holding him close as he thrust into him. Every thrust was accompanied by ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ falling from the omega’s mouth like a prayer, hands coming up to ruffle through his alpha’s hair.

Steve let out a pleased rumble when Tony scratched lightly at his scalp, and kissed his omega soundly until he was panting for breath. Their bodies moved against each other languidly, and Tony just loved the feel of Steve’s fuzzy hair over those hard muscles of his chest rubbing against his back.

Tony let out a loud moan when Steve gave a hard thrust, hips slapping against hips, and the sound even louder thanks to the liberal amounts of slick leaking from the omega. “Fuck me harder…please… _alpha_.” the last part was no more than a whine.

“We got all night, Sweetheart.” Steve assured, even as he increased the speed of his thrusts. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you ain’t gonna be able to move a muscle.” he added in a rumble.

Tony let out another whine at his alpha’s voice, shivers going down his spine as he tried to bury himself further into Steve’s warmth. He pulled at Steve’s hands so he could bring them up to place kisses on them, whenever he wasn’t moaning at the sensation of being filled.

A while later, Steve began thrusting into his omega faster than before, quick shallow thrusts, and would pull out almost completely on occasion and thrust back in with full force. Tony was too busy seeing stars to cry out in pleasure. That, or his throat had already gone sore from screaming. The alpha picked him up off the bed, and continued pounding into him as he held up the omega by his legs, pushing him down on his cock even further than possible.

Tony’s face was contorted into one of pure bliss, possibly on the verge of passing out, and then Steve began to stroke his leaking erection. He might have handled it if it was just that, but no, Steve was also teasing his slit, parting the lips and pressing in his pinkie just enough to send shockwaves through the omega’s body. With that kind of stimulation, all it took was a few more strokes before Tony was spraying his come all over the bed with a scream of ecstasy.

Steve felt the omega’s hole clamp down around his cock, and he quickened his pace even more. It wasn’t long before the alpha came inside his omega with a shout, filling up his inside with his hot seed. Steve came for what had to be more than two minutes, each pulsation filling up his omega even more. He settled Tony down onto the mattress, and dropped himself on top of him, catching his breath while making sure not to throw his entire weight on the omega.

Tony might have blacked out for a minute or two before he came to his senses, and was rewarded with his alpha filling him up with his warm release. He was so lost in the pleasure of that warmth that it took him a while to notice he wasn’t knotted yet. “Alpha?” he looked up at Steve, confused.

Steve was still panting as he grinned. “I told ya I’m gonna fuck your tight little hole all night. I ain’t gonna knot you until I’m exhausted. I can do this all night.”

Tony responded by yanking the alpha down for a very heated kiss. It was a quick jerk, so Steve fell on top of Tony, burying the petite omega under his two-hundred-and-sixty-pound weight. Tony found the air in his lungs get punched out of him, but couldn’t help but laugh at that. “How many orgasms do you think I can have before I pass out?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re up. Though I can’t say for sure the number’s gonna be right.” Steve answered with a greedy smile on his face.

The newly engaged couple ended up having sex well into the next day…more like late afternoon. They had sex in every position conceivable, and a few new ones too. Steve fucked Tony pressed against the wall with the omega’s dick suffering the friction between two sets of muscled stomachs; they fucked against the floor to ceiling windows, looking out into the New York skyline, once at night, and then again during the day; Steve pounded Tony into the small couch off to the side; they had sexing front of the bathroom mirror; they had sex with Steve standing right in the middle of the room, bouncing Tony on his cock; Tony even rode the alpha more than a few times.

Tony did manage to pass out, more than a few times actually, and he stopped counting his orgasms after he had a dozen of them. He wasn’t sure the last of Steve’s remaining brain cells could count either, not when his own last brain cell was working overtime keeping him awake. His cock was sore, his ass was sore from being spanked all night long, his hole was going to be sore for at least two weeks, but he still couldn’t be happier about it, because this might be the most erotic night in his life. Who would’ve thought Captain America would show him such a good time? Tony Stark did, that’s who.

Their room smelled of sex and pheromones, the scent of apple pie mixed with chocolate and vanilla and roses. JARVIS had been considerate about keeping the rest of the Tower’s residents far away from their door, unless they wanted to deal with the consequences of their instincts getting the better of them.

By late afternoon the next day, Steve’s stamina was just about to reach its limit, and they were back in bed, with Steve spooning Tony as the alpha fucked the omega out of his last brain cell. His hand was sitting firmly on the omega’s belly, filled with his seed, making the love of his life look like he was about three months pregnant. Their bodies were soaked in their sweat, and Tony’s slick; hair sticking to their foreheads like they just stepped out of a shower, and it was all just so euphoric. They were both high as kites, drunk on sex.

Tony was, for all purposes, incoherent; he had been that way for hours now. “Nn…knot me… _alpha_ …” he still managed to whimper out the request.

Steve wasn’t any better. One might think his hips were moving on autopilot. Tony’s words were all that he needed to let go. “ _Omega!_ ” he shouted as he came, knot swelling up inside his omega as he filled him up. It stunned him that even after coming countless times through the night, he still didn’t have a dry orgasm.

Tony keened in pleasure as Steve’s knot swelled up inside him, and the knot was enough to send him into a frenzied orgasm of his own, though there was nothing more than just a few drops left. The omega passed out for good this time, and wouldn’t wake until the next day.

Steve’s knot took the last of his stamina, and he was left gasping for breath as he carefully adjusted his omega so he was comfortable. A few minutes later, when he could breathe easily, the first thing Steve noticed was how peaceful Tony looked. He had been seeing this look for over two years now, but it would never cease to amaze him. His hand ran in circles along his omega’s belly, and his mind went to the future, when Tony would actually be pregnant with his pups. He imagined holding his baby in his arms; it would be a tiny little thing, yet the sweetest, most beautiful baby in the world. The alpha eventually fell asleep, hugging his omega, imagining their happy future together with their litter of kids running around.


End file.
